Present multicell batteries utilize cylindrical cells having asphalt seals. A plurality of cells are disposed in a container and are connected together to generate a desired voltage. For example, a typical six volt lantern battery includes four one and one half volt "F" cells.
Briefly, a multicelled battery may be prepared in the following fashion. A plurality (let "X" equal the number of cells) of non-permanently sealed cells having a recessed washer closing off the top of each cell are indexed together. (X-1) wire leads of selected length are fastened to (X-1) of the cell cans whereas the can of the remaining cell is provided with a first contact that is ultimately registered with a terminal in the battery cover. The wire leads are also connected serially with the center terminals of (X-1) of the adjacent cells. The remaining center terminal is provided with a second contact that is ultimately registered with a second terminal in the battery cover. The cells are placed in a battery container either before or after making the connections of the wire leads to the cell cans or center terminals. The connections are normally made by soldering or welding. Asphalt is then introduced into the can to seal the cells and is allowed to overflow the can to immobilize the cells within the battery container. The battery is then closed by the placement, and subsequent crimping, of a battery cover usually including at least two terminals. One terminal is in electrical registration with the first contact whereas the other terminal is registered with the second contact.
Alternatively, a pressure contact systems may be employed wherein no connections are made until after the asphalt sealant is poured. All of the interconnections are effected by springs, contact strips and the like which are fixed to the top cover of the battery container. Upon placing and crimping the cover all connections are made at once.
Dispensing a suitable asphalt seal into the cells which adequately fills the seal area of the cells without overflowing in an uncontrolled manner so as to interfere with the electrical connections has been a continuing problem. Also the uncontrolled overflow of asphalt or other hot sealant material may distort the walls of thermoplastic battery containers. Appearance and electrical connections are degraded thereby rendering the resulting battery nonsaleable.